


A Rainy Night

by animalboything



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalboything/pseuds/animalboything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the hardest things to say are the things that can't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old LJ drabble I found and am transferring here. :)

_Lenalee._

The name drifted into the air, mixing with the wafting trail of smoke. Shielded behind the bar table, left hand holding cards before him in his trademark stance, the man across from him was on his third cigarette. A porcelain cup was half-filled with coffee, steam having died from this point as it cooled perhaps to match the dreary weather outdoors; the empty glasses of wine had been long cleared by then.

It rained for days. 

He knocked the ash off the end of his cigarette, a still glowing ember falling until it met the plastic dish below. It flickered, refusing to dim, as the cigarette smashed against the collection of ash, the butt folding in two. 

His wrist turned upward, fingers outstretching into a broad web before they closed, tucking under as his hand formed a fist and came to rest on the counter top.

“Worried about your girlfriend?” Cross asked as he studied his student’s unusually quiet demeanor; in turn, silence greeted him. “You out of everyone should know women get like this. It’s life.” He lifted his hand, a gesture given to one of the bar maids. Another goblet of wine. 

“…yeah.”

“So, did she dump you?”

“What? No. I mean, we weren’t exactly dating in the first place,” the boy fumbled, a card set face down, another lifted up.

The mild rain picked up, a faint rumble of thunder sounding in the distance. His patron’s head fully turned to the glass window studying as the drops pelted against the structure and trailed down in long streaks.

“Why so worried this time?”

“She’s been gone too long,” Allen said as he rose to his feet. He walked to the door, quick and smooth. “I’m going to find her. Maybe she’s lost.”

“You’re getting in too deep, Idiot Apprentice,” Cross said, sighing as he brought a new glass of wine to his lips.

Allen didn’t reply as he stepped outside, nor bother to yell at his Master to keep the bar tab down. What was the point? He closed his eyes as he resumed his walk, right hand patting over the deck of cards in his back pocket. The aces would drown. 

_Lenalee._

Everything became black. The streets lit up like fireflies, a map created in his mind with a glowing point. Target acquired.

It was the same cliff Lenalee always migrated to, one of the sides surrounding the floating fortress. 

Allen ran. The dotted lines became clearer, guiding him toward the source that was brighter than the sun.

_Brighter than the sun? Pretty pathetic._

Allen stepped onto the bridge.

Lenalee stood by the ledge, one foot poised on a rock as she gazed over her dark surroundings. She leaned forth, hair plastered to her head from rain. Waiting. Anticipating. 

_Crying._

“You were remembering again, weren’t you?” Allen asked as he closed the distance, shoulder brushing against hers. Lenalee turned to him startled, blinking twice before she wiped a hand over her eyes. 

“Ah… it’s nothing. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay to remember,” Allen murmured, head turning to gaze at her darkened silhouette. 

“I guess. Maybe we should get going. Head back. You know how my brother worries-”

“Lenalee…”

She dropped her head. Allen lifted two fingers, two cursed ones, and pressed on the underside of her chin until they came eye to eye. “It’s okay to be sad.”

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her back, head burying into her shoulder for a moment in embrace. He was received well, fingers hooking in the small of his back. “You’re soaking,” Allen said.

“I guess I lost track of time.”

“Let’s go inside.”

Lenalee stiffened. “I can handle a cold.”

She offered a shaky smile, a liquid sheen coating her eyes. “I should have died so many times. Why? Why did other people have to die while I’m living? While I’m fine? They didn’t deserve it.”

“Does anyone deserve death?” the boy asked.

Lenalee was quiet.

“Things happen for a reason; we’re not sure why. It’s okay to cry, but don’t lose a piece of yourself if you do. Don’t think that you’re here for no reason.”

Lenalee said nothing, and Allen continued, “I wouldn’t want to be here without you. You don’t think what we have is a good enough reason for you to stay?”

She smiled. It was warm, but there was still a sadness in her eyes.

“Of course it is. You’re right.”

The two were silent, arms still entangled about one another. Allen took a shaky breath. “I love you,” he whispered.

Lenalee frowned and pulled away. 

“Judging from your expression, you don’t feel the same,” Allen said. 

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. You can’t control what you feel. Or what you don’t.” Allen forced a smile as he stepped back. He held out his hand, but she didn’t take it. Instead, she walked next to him, silently, through the heavy rain toward home.


End file.
